Bulma Briefs
by Marinlova
Summary: The story of a young teen. She goes through Love, depression,and obstacles that stand in the way to her goal.
1. Bulma Briefs Diary friend

Hey you guys!!! :D This is being inspired by olden day things. Like how they talked, and how they lived. This is a blast from the past!!  
  
Marinlova: Heya Peoples this is MY story not yours so keep your flames to yourself!  
  
Annoying person: I thought you liked it when people gave their opinions to you.  
  
Marinlova: *sweatdrops* Ummm, errrr. I do.. It's just..  
  
Annoying person: It's just what? You don't care about the public's opinion?!?! *makes an angry face* If you don't care about me, I don't care about you!!  
  
Marinlova: 0.0;; ACK! *falls out of her chair*  
  
Disclaimer: *sob* I do not own DBZ, so please do not press charges or *tears* any of that complicated law stuff. I don't own anything *sobs louder and runs out of the building saying I quit*  
  
Marinlova: .  
  
Marinlova: 0.0;; Ummm, okay..  
  
Now for my story! :  
  
Bulma M. Briefs was currently sobbing her little heart out on the soft cushion of the sofa.  
  
"Oh Why? WHY? Must I go through this horrible pain?" She thought as she took out her diary, still sobbing. She opened the smooth pages of her diary and started her first entry.  
  
Dear????, Today has been the most horrible day of my life, at school today, I fell asleep in the middle of my final tests.. School is such a bore. And then, when I finally got let out of school, I ran into Yamcha. this is the part where this will confuse you to no ends. You see, I have no friends. So, it is pretty amazing that I even have a boyfriend! But none the less, I shall get back on track. I ran into him, and he was with.. He was with, Launch Blessinu. Fortunately for him, he never saw me, but it shall never be the same again. What I saw at my school yard has created an everlasting wound that shall never heal completely. Now I guess I must explain as to why I have no friends. The reason behind it is that they are jealous or they think I'm a freak of nature. It is my hair. My blue hair to be exact, they are all jealous!! And now, I am shedding unnecessary tears over the matter. Why should I care, you say? Well, I care because A 15 year old girl should be able to have a social life, but No. I am a freak to them, but to Yamcha I am "exotic", that is why I loved him, but no matter what he says and what good deeds he does, it will never ease the pain and sorrow in my heart, and that is why I am ending our romance tomorrow. One more thing, since you are to be my only friend that I can share my secrets with. That is why I have decided on a name for you. Your name is to be " Kitty" After my daddy's cat. I am due to get up and live a little.  
  
Yours, Bulma  
  
Bulma sat up and let out a cry of pain, like a wounded rhinoceros.  
  
"Oh Yamcha! Why? WHY?!?" She cried as she ran upstairs and into her bedroom, to sob her innocent heart out.  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
"Oh Yamcha, how wonderfully sweet of you!" Launch screamed as she sniffed the beautiful rose, not knowing that he had given Bulma a rose every time he came there for a date.  
  
"Thank you fair lady Launch, this flower represents its beauty to you in every way. Infact, this rose doesn't even compare to the beautiful trance you put me in every time I see you!" Yamcha exclaimed as he suave her.  
  
Launch gracessly took her hand away and replaced it with her lips.  
  
They gently broke apart when they heard a soft " Ahem!"  
  
"What do you want, Vegeta?!?" Yamcha asked in irritation.  
  
"I want nothing from you, ugly weakling! All I want to know is to where you girlfriend is!" Vegeta snarled in disgust at the pitiful two timers in front of him.  
  
"That is none of your concern!" Yamcha yelled forgetting that Launch was there, but was reminded of her when she let out a loud sob, and ran away.  
  
"Ha! The weaklings lost his whore!" Vegeta smirked in triumph.  
  
"Thank-you Vegeta! You just lost a good lay for me!" Yamcha screamed so poor Launch accidentally heard.  
  
"You disgust me, weakling! Do you have any honor?!? Or is that packed away with all your other whores?? What about your pride, huh?! Do you have any of that?!? Well just think if the woman found out! How shameful!" Vegeta continued to put down Yamcha until he was kneeling on the ground with tears in his eyes. "I cannot help it Vegeta." Yamcha pitifully whimpered.  
  
"What?!? You cannot HELP IT?!? A man is good in spirit, but is bad in his deeds ( Marinlova: which means that you choose to do what you do)" Vegeta stated as he delivered a blow into his side.  
  
"And as you must know by now, I'm telling the woman about this! No woman deserves scum as you are for a boyfriend! Now I must and will take my leave!" Vegeta punched him in the face, and then took his leave.  
  
"No you will not, Vegeta, You will not.. I only cheat on her because I can get no lay from her, but that will soon change! That will soon change. for I am due for a visit at her house," Yamcha whispered as he got up, wiped the blood from his nose, and started towards Bulma's house. 


	2. Taken away from your darling daddy

Marinlova: Hi everyone and how are you today??  
  
Annoying person: I am fine, but the disclaimer isn't.  
  
Marinlova: *sighs* what's wrong with IT now?!  
  
Annoying person: That's the problem! You treat it with no respect!  
  
Marinlova: What! You just-  
  
Annoying person: Do not justify your actions!!  
  
Marinlova: *gets ticked off* Okay Mr. Whatever. I am so sick of you! Get the hell out of my story!  
  
Annoying Person: You only wish gurl!  
  
Marinlova: -.-0  
  
New Disclaimer: I-I do not own DBZ o-or DBGT so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! *runs into the girls bathroom sobbing*  
  
Marinlova: ^.^0 okay, on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma let out an earsplitting scream as Yamcha came plowing right through her front door. Being as frightful she was, she ran upstairs into her bedroom and pushed her wardrobe in front of the door. Yamcha ran after her and gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh Mistress Bulma!"  
  
"Bloody hell Yamcha! Get out of my mansion!" Bulma screamed through the door.  
  
"Let me in, Bulma darling!" Yamcha grinned evilly and knocked once more on the door.  
  
"Go away right this minute or I am calling the marshal!!" Bulma screamed again.  
  
"Bulma! Let me in this instant!" Yamcha yelled starting to get mad.  
  
"Never you fool!" Bulma said getting angry.  
  
Yamcha filled with rage and burst through the door. Only to be met by the wardrobe. "Bitch, now I will kill you after I finish!" Yamcha roared as he clawed his way through the thick wood of the wardrobe.  
  
Bulma got angrier and angrier by the minute. She got into her Confue fighting stance and got ready for when Yamcha came through the wardrobe, which she new would happen.  
  
(Marinlova: I know, I know, not really olden day style, but I just couldn't resist!)  
  
Yamcha finally made his way through the last fur coat, when he felt a sharp pain in his face, and then another in his stomach.  
  
"So, little bitch! You are using your confue?!" Yamcha said as he grinned evilly. He loved a challenge.  
  
"Of coarse, you basterd! I happen to know you no nothing of fighting!" Bulma said triumphantly.  
  
"Hahah! Then you obviously don't know me!" Yamcha said as he kicked her hard in the stomach and threw her on the bed.  
  
"No! AHHHHHH!!!" Bulma screamed as Yamcha ripped her dress in two.  
  
"You are insane! I shall never let you take me!" Bulma screamed as he took off his shirt.  
  
"Yes you are and yes you will!" Yamcha said as he finished taking off his clothes.  
  
Yamcha pried Bulma's legs open with his knees. He was just about to enter a sobbing Bulma when he was thrown off her.  
  
"Hey! What the bloody hell!" Yamcha screamed.  
  
"I told you that you have to honor," An angry voice said as he picked up Bulma and walked out of mansion.  
  
"Come back! Come back!" was all that was heard from Yamcha as Bulma passed out of consciousness.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Yamcha painfully got up and walked out the door of Bulma's ruined wardrobe.  
  
"Fuck you Vegeta! I will get you!" Yamcha whispered hoarsely as he walked around.  
  
Just then he went to his home and picked up the phone.  
  
He diled 123-4321. Launch Blessinu's number.  
  
"Babe?" Yamcha asked in his gentlest voice.  
  
"Y-Yamcha? That better not be you.. " Said an angry voice of Launch.  
  
"Sadly, it is. Anyway, would you like to take a stroll in the park?" Yamcha asked as he plotted revenge against Vegeta. Once for Launch, and the other for Bulma.  
  
"Are you pulling a prank? After what you said about me, you expect me to take a stroll in the park with you? I shall not!" Launch said as she hung up the receiver.  
  
Yamcha diled 123-4321 again.  
  
"Launch! Babe! Please, you got to understand!" Yamcha said into the phone.  
  
"WHY?! Why should I understand! You're the one that doesn't understand that you shall never be able to get on my good side again! And it is NOT necessary to try either! Now, Goodbye!" Launch said as she hung up again.  
  
Yamcha sighed as he set down the receiver. Just then he got an idea. He called the marshal.  
  
"War! War ahead! I just heard on the radio that war has come at last!" He yelled into the receiver and then hung up.  
  
"Wonderful, my plan is perfect!" Yamcha said as he did a jig and went outside to go for a stroll to think over his plans. After all, if war was to come, then 'she' would have to stay at his house until it was over.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Vegeta walked down the streets and into Capsule Corps. Building. He walked up to her daddy and set her on a chair. He took the sofa cover off and covered Bulma with it.  
  
"Mr. Briefs! The woman is currently naked under this blanket!" Vegeta yelled into the building. Sure enough, three seconds later a little old man in his mid 50's came down from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Boy?! What is it?! What do I hear about my daughter!" Mr. Briefs said as he walked up to Vegeta.  
  
"I said, that your saughter is currently naked under this blanket!" Vegeta said getting very annoyed.  
  
"With all due respect Mr. Ouji, but how in the bloody hell IS MY DAUGHTER NAKED!!" Mr. Briefs yelled as his famous temper kicked in.  
  
"She was almost raped by Yamcha Cheatingkins," Vegeta said coldly.  
  
"How would you know that Mr. Ouji?!" Mr. Briefs said as he stood there in his favorite stance, eyes narrowed and arms behind his back.  
  
"I would know that because I was there, idiot!" Vegeta said, his ever so thin patience growing thin.  
  
"Oh yes, and I suppose you were watching over her in a dark corner, waiting for Yamcha to come in and try to almost rape her?!?!" Mr. Briefs said his voice dripping with sarcasim.  
  
"Yes, it is true," Vegeta said. 'Oh I wish I could blast this man to hell!!!!' He added as an afterthought in his head.  
  
"Oh yes, now may I know HOW you would know this??" Mr. Briefs said as he straightened up and started to walk in circles around Vegeta.  
  
"It is because I am a saiyan," Vegeta accidently slipped as his pride and honor took over his thoughts.  
  
Mr. Briefs gasped and quickly bowed.  
  
"Are you a third class that has been sent to purge this unruly planet?" Mr. Briefs asked timidly.  
  
(Marinlova: 0.0;; Uh oh.)  
  
"WHAT?! I am NOT A third class, I am Vegeta Ouji. Prince of all saiyans and you inconcideret being asked if I was a THIRD CLASS?!?" Vegeta roared as he tried to gain control of his ever growing temper.  
  
"With all due respect, Mr. Ouji, I have no idea as to know anything from your planet and I believe you in every way possible that my daughter was almost raped by Mr. Cheatingkins, and if there is anyway possible to make it up to you, then I shall be glad to help you or give it to you!" Mr. Briefs said as he quickly lowered his eyes and cowered in front of the mighty saiyan prince.  
  
"I want three things," Vegeta said suddenly, grinning evilly. "Done!" Mr. Briefs yelled, forgetting his place.  
  
"Maybe, old man, you may want to hear what I want first!' Vegeta snapped.  
  
"O-Okay," Mr. Briefs said timidly.  
  
"One- I want a GR, NOW!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"D-Done," Mr. Briefs said as he handed Vegeta a capsule.  
  
"Two- I want to be immortal forever, same with ONE person I choose to pick to be too," Vegeta said brilliantly.  
  
"Y-Yours," Mr.Briefs squeaked visibly surprised.  
  
"And three, my favorite of them all," Vegeta grinned evilly.  
  
"I-I'm listening,"  
  
"I am to have, Your daughter," Vegeta said evilly as he took took the capsule as to which would give him and ONE other person, iternal life.  
  
"No! Never! I cannot let you have her!" Mr. Briefs roared.  
  
"You will! And I will have her!" Vegeta said back glaring like his life depended on it.  
  
"And I am going to take her back to Vegetasei weither you like it or NOT!" Vegeta yelled as he picked up Bulma and turned around.  
  
"Oh yes, and I suppose you are allowed to say goodbye to her." Vegeta trailed off as he looked as Mr. Briefs expectinatly.  
  
"Oh Bulma! I am sorry mummy has never been kind to you! I should have changed it, I could have changed it, and now I must say goodbye to my precious, innocent, 15 yr old daughter without knowing if I would have grandchildren of not! Goodbye Bulma I love you, think of me often!" Mr. Briefs whispered to her as he kissed her forhead and stood back.  
  
Vegeta had all been ready with a big bang.  
  
"W-What are you doing?!?" Mr. Briefs said as he eyed the big bang attack with fear.  
  
"Can't have anyone know of me, can I?" Vegeta said evilly.  
  
Before Mr.Briefs could say another word, Vegeta blasted him into heaven. Where he would watch over his daughter until her death, where they would meet again.  
  
Okay!! That is all I am going to write for today. Tell me if it's good or tell me if it's bad. Just don't tell me it's horrible and that I shouldn't write, because I did SIX pages for you!!  
  
-Marinlova 


	3. Disgusting room of death

Marinlova: Hey everyone! My third chapter is here.  
  
Annoying Person: It better.  
  
Marinlova: -.- shut up!  
  
Annoying Person: Never!!  
  
Marinlova: *gets a wooden stick and hits Annoying Person out of her story*  
  
Annoying Person: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Marinlova: *grins evilly* Hahah! You are gone! Forever! Muhahahah *laughs insanely*  
  
Disclaimer: I-I do not o-own DBZ o-or DBGT a-and I n-never will. *drops over dead after keeping in all of her sorrow*  
  
Marinlova: 0.0; Ohhh, I guess the pressure was too much for her. Anyways *watches as servants come in and clear away her body* this chapter is going to be a little shorter since I came home a lil later.  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed as she took out her precious Diary, and smoothed out the pages.  
  
Dear Kitty, Here I am again, faithful friend, sad and ready to express my gratitude to you for becoming my friend, but I guess I shall get back on track. Today was horrible! First Yamcha comes in and tries to rape me (thank god I was saved) and then my father was killed right before my eyes. Of course it appeared to everyone that I was sleeping, but I wasn't. Instead I was listening to my darling father's last words before he was murdered by the wretched Vegeta! They were, and I quote. "Oh Bulma! I am sorry mummy has never been kind to you! I should have changed it, I could have changed it, and now I must say goodbye to my precious, innocent, 15 yr old daughter without knowing if I would have grandchildren of not! Goodbye Bulma I love you, think of me often!"  
  
Now I feel terrible about treating mummy like scum, but Kitty, you got to admit. She deserved every bit of it. Anyways, I bet you are wondering what happened after Vegeta took me away. Well it just so happens that he took me to the space station, and BLASTED INTO SPACE. So we are now pummeling through the deep dark space, with him on the blasted communicator, talking to his "Father", supposedly Vegita Ouji, King of All the Saiyans. Well if that man really us Vegeta's father, then he should treat him with more respect. That is all I remember, for I was found to be awake, and he threw me in this smelly place smelling of rotting flesh. What is it with men, which they let their wall of pride down when the woman does not know and then they put it back up even higher and thicker than it was before when the woman do know? It is so confusing Kitty and I don't know what to do. I guess I shall have to test him. In more than one way.  
  
Yours, Bulma  
  
Bulma shut her diary quietly and looked out a small window.  
  
"Oh daddy." Bulma said quietly and silently started to sob, but soon those silent sobs grew until they were wails of pain, as she collapsed on the ground.  
  
"What is that woman wailing about!!? It is ruining my hearing!" Vegeta yelled out loud, as Bulma's wailing got even louder than before.  
  
"Is she scared of the dark or something?! Or is it the smell!?" Vegeta cringed at the thought of that smelly room.  
  
' Arg!! That stupid woman is wailing about the death room!' Vegeta realized as he stomped off towards the "Death Room"  
  
"Woman! Shut you whining mouth!" Vegeta snapped as he walked into the room and turned on a funny looking white thing, that gave off light.  
  
Bulma just sobbed and stood off. Then, she did the weirdest thing in her life. She punched him in the face. And Vegeta was just standing there shocked from his head to his gold tip boots. He made no move. He made no sound. He just stood there, like some statue with his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"Don't you EVER come near me again Vegeta, I swear! I will do WAY more than just punch you in the face!" Bulma screamed at him as he never moved an inch, but Vegeta wasn't listening. He was trying to find out where that ache in his cheek came from. Then it registered in his brain.  
  
'She hit me! She really hit me! This cowardly woman HIT ME!!' Vegeta screamed in his head.  
  
"You hit me," He stated.  
  
"Yes, I did and I shall again if you EVER leave me in the dark smelly place that smells like a freaking dead body!!" She screamed like a banshee as he came over and picked her up, like only husbands dare do to their wives.  
  
"Let me go!!" Bulma screamed as she kicked and squirmed.  
  
"Shut up woman!" Vegeta said as he went through his room and into his bathroom.  
  
"Vegeta what the *hell* are you doing!!!!" Bulma screamed as she was ripped of her clothes and thrown in the shower sooo fast, she didn't have time to cover herself, but, being an honourable man as Vegeta was.. he didn't look.  
  
"Shower and clean up woman!" Vegeta said and walked out of the bathroom so fast that Bulma couldn't even ask where the "Drying cloth" was. Bulma let out a string of curses as she looked at the tattered and ripped remains of her beautiful clothes.  
  
"Ohhhh Vegeta! You are going to regret this." Bulma said aloud as she proceeded of washing up + devising a plan in her brilliant mind.  
  
  
  
Enough for today!! :D  
  
Marinlova: Okay, I am SO sorry for the lack of 'longness', but I am very busy right now. I have an essay due tomorrow. 0.0;;  
  
Annoying Person Jr.: That is NO excuse!  
  
Marinlova: Not another one!!  
  
Annoying Person Jr.: You know you love me :D  
  
Marinlova: Not.  
  
Please Review . . . V 


End file.
